Althoris Talhine
Althoris Talhine is the one and only son of Balith Talhine and Alanna Talhine. He was born in the city of Stromgarde before he and his family moved into a north-eastern forest which is now cut down. Appearance Althoris has his father's light skin, brown eyes, black hair, and his tall stature, while the only thing that he inherits from his mother is her somewhat pale skin. Personality He has a kind, big heart for others and always has the urge to care. Protective of his friends, not even the most forgiving kings would have as much mercy as Althoris does. This man is valorous and as truthful as the finest Priest of the Light, probably would hold the world in his embrace of kindness. Even after Valennna disappeared he's still mostly the same, perhaps rough, slightly depressed and a bit stubborn from times to times. Background Early Years Most of his childhood wasn't exactly nice in good terms with happiness, due to him being bullied sometimes. Althoris didn't care about that, though, however these things were getting ahold of his mind and he usually became depressed because of them. His only childhood friend was Delson Beringar, one who always stayed by his side. He always helped Althoris and was his best friend. After the assassination of the mighty ruler Thoras Trollbane, the panicking city was sieged the Syndicate. The Talhine and Beringar families both left nearly unscathed until they reached the outskirts of the capital. A few Syndicate men caught their trail and killed both of Althoris' parents right infront of their son. Widening his eyes at his now-dead parents, he was quickly pulled away by Delson's father right before Althoris was about to be struck by one of the Syndicate blades as well. The two scoundrels spat on the corpses before they left back towards the ruined capital. Devastated, he wouldn't even listen to what anyone had to say along their road towards nothingness. Next morning, after a night spent in the cold highlands, he was left alone. Unsure why they would do such a thing, or if they were caught by someone, his only hope of survival now is that he'd find someone or something to help him, but he was so sad that he didn't even pay attention to where he was running off to... Walking for a couple of days. the time for him to pass out due to starvation and thirst came. Later on, he was woken up by some dwarves who gave him food and water. He was very grateful to them. A dwarf which told him that their original encampment was overrun by orcs was Bofain Winterbeard, the leader of the place they all found themselves in. Bofain let Althoris stay with them after the child told his own story since the roads are way too dangerous for him to travel alone, especially during the Second War. During the years he stayed there, the boy and Winterbeard became very close, just like son and father. He cared deeply for the dwarf and vice-versa. Even so, their resources were rather scarce and they didn't have a lot to eat. Most of the supplies that should've already been in the camp were raided by the orcs. Althoris trained very much in the dwarven encampment. Most of the times he would train with the dwarves which were part of the camp, but sometimes he would train with Winterbeard. The child became used to being defeated in combat, but he wouldn't accept that. He kept training and training until the point where he became 'somewhat skillful' with the blade. Bofain had enough of the orcs and once led an attack after the arrival of some reinforcements. Unexpecting the mighty dwarves, they were defeated in their own encampment and the dwarves scavenged everything the savage orcs had. Althoris wasn't allowed by the leader to participate in the fight but he followed them and watched by a tree the whole fight. Once, Bofain was hit by an orcish mace in the chest. Almost certain that he might perish, the dwarf, due to his sheer toughness and skill in battles, disarmed the orc and, with a kick to the brute's crotch he lived to tell the tale of how he killed the orc with his bare hands. Middle-ages During the Third war, the supply route wasn't as devastated as it was before. Finally, they all could eat without sharing the food with themselves. The encampment got bigger and bigger, and many joined them during this time. Wrath of the Lich King Although the Lich King emerged from Northrend with his purpose of scouring all the living, the camp didn't do anything. Bofain wanted to join the action but then he realized that it might be a folly of him bringing the whole camp to a frozen, deserted place such as Northrend. Later on, after the Lich King's supposed death, Althoris left the camp in seeking of adventure. Winterbeard was extremely sad and became depressed when he heard this but he knew that the kid he had met so much ago had risen to be a true man... or so he thought. 'twas an emotional goodbye from both, but they took their hearts into their teeth and passed on with it. Cataclysm Trollbane's Men While he was in the rebuilted kingdom of Stormwind, Althoris noticed a few posts along the main roads of the city. The posts had the sign of Stromgarde, and therefore Althoris' curiosity spiked. Through the post he found out that there was a large group of warriors called Trollbane's Men, its goals being mainly the retaking of Stromgarde. Althoris immediately packed his things, and with haste he went to the city's harbor, meeting the leader of the large group and the rest of its members. There were many that joined, not only himself. In total there were three ships that carried all of them. On the waters they came across three orc ships. They instantly began attacking and with the Stromgarde's might and strength the men killed all the orcs, however at the cost of one ship. After weeks of travelling they finally reached the mainland. The men arrived to the Menethil's Harbor, now most of it drowned. There they resupplied and recruited more men to recover the losses they had during the battle on the sea. On the road to their destination they were singing hymns and songs about Stromgarde, however not much passed until they came across an orc encampment. The men mopped the floor with the orcs at the cost of some men's lives. They took the encampment for themselves where they stopped moving towards their destination since, though Althoris still believes that they will move some day, thus he left the leader a letter saying that he will go towards Bofain's encampment, where he would safely arrive later. The letter also said to summon him once the men began moving towards their destination once again. The Human and the Elf Shortly after the camp welcomed back Althoris with opened arms, he met a man named Chandler. After sharing a drink inside the inn they saw some strange people that 'required investigating', or so they said. At the end of the so-called investigation both got their punishment for stalking a high elf, Chandler getting a kick and a slap, while Althoris nearly the same but the high elves' nails got also plunged into his arm, and she also made his friend kick him with his iron boot in his private place. After that, the three headed towards an inn inside Thelsamar. While Althoris was in his bed, he kept scratching where the high elf plunged her nails in. When they finally saw what happened, the scratch became a pool of blood. They quickly called a nurse which would later clear the wound and bandage him. Later on Althoris informed Bofain that he will leave for some time so he can go help his new friend. Bofain fell to depression again but he didn't thought anything would happen to him, because the dwarf though Althoris became a fine-enough warrior. After the goodbyes were said the two were on their way. After a month or so of travelling they found themselves in Darkshire. Shortly after arriving they met a friend of Chandler, another high elf, her name being Valenna. Althoris instantly fell in love with her, for 'she is the most beautiful and intelligent high elf ever to exist', as he said to his friend. A death knight's arrivel caused Althoris to become insane, due to the death knight wearing saronite. He ran outside Darkshire, and even to the outskirts of Elwynn. Chandler and Valenna were following him, and they were very lucky to find a man and a woman that were part of the Conclave of Purity, themselves being paladins and priests devoted to the Light. While Althoris looked behind he actually hit a tree and he fell on his back, unconcious. During that, the woman cured his madness and the man saw that the wound at his arm, where the high elf plunged her nails in, was rotting, and that was quickly mended by the man from the conclave. They were most grateful to the paladins. The group took Althoris to the nearby Goldshire where he would later rest. After he rested he noticed that his friend had left, leaving him with Valenna alone. They both knew he was a brilliant mage so they thought he could find them both if he wants to, so the two decided to travel back Thelsamar. After a month or so of travelling, the human and the elf arrived. It was not long until Althoris confessed his feelings to her; that he loved her. They ultimately kissed, bonding, and they also let Bofain know of their relationship. Few days passed until a grave thing happened; Althoris lost Valenna. They were wandering through Loch Modan near the Algaz Station when he lost her. All he remembers is a sword's hilt to his head, knocking him out instantly. Luckily, a few dwarven mountaineers found him. They took him to Thelsamar, where they bandaged his injuries. Soon, he left Thelsamar to look for his lover, travelling nearly all of the loch to find her, but he did not. During this, his armor was also stolen by bandits during a night. From then, Althoris barely had any clothes and money. He chose to live in a eastern forest in the Arathi Highlands. Every day and night he was thinking about his beloved Valenna. Succumbed to depression, Althoris was unsure of what to do anymore. After way too many tears shed, he left Loch Modan and went into Duskwood, for he thought he belonged to that place. The Hand of Damnation When he was travelling through Duskwood, he wasn't paying attention to the dark sewer ahead of him and somehow fell in it. Only a man was there, looking through some maps of Azeroth, or that's what Althoris thought. The man's name was Cedivh, and he told the other man that this sewer is more of a base of operations for his organization; the Hand of Damnation. He also told Althoris what it is made for; destroying all evil and the heathens that lurk within Duskwood, as well other regions. Cedivh invited Althoris into the organization. He couldn't refuse such an offer when he was staying very low on money and clothes. He joined, and later they became friends. Not too long passed until Althoris met Mythe Mornor, a night elf, with which he'll become very good friends with. After some time of staying in the Hand of Damnation, repelling undeads with Cedivh and Mythe, Althoris suspiciously vanished. Last time he was seen was in the base of the Hand of Damnation, by Cedivh. Since then, nobody knew where he disappeared or why. Some suggest that he went mad and went to look after his mayhaps dead lover. Vanishing Later on, when Althoris finds himself still in Duskwood, he decides to camp so he can rest for the night. Right before sleeping he heards a crackling noise right near him. He quickly got up and yelled "Who's there?!". No one answered until a dark figure appeared. At first thought, Althoris wanted to run, but then he saw that the figure was rather slim and most likely weak. "Althoris..." was what he heard from the figure. When it approached, Althoris saw clearly that it was his beloved Valenna, as a dark ranger. He couldn't believe it. His strength instantly disappeared and he couldn't even stand on his legs. His dead lover told him that it was true what he sees, and right after those words she went away. Althoris yelled after Valenna and tried to go after her but he couldn't get to her, for she was too fast for him, ultimately falling into a huge pit of spikes. Right before he was about to impale he actually woke up, realising that all was a dream. Unsure of what to do, he'd immediatly get out of Duskwood, since he thought that the place was maddening him. While Althoris was away to unknown places, he was found by his hardly recognized friend, Glyn, in the highlands of Arathi. The man claimed to be looking for another person, and he was surprised to see Althoris without his armour. Chattering went well, when in the middle of their conversation, Glyn heard and spotted someone behind the rocks of the plains they were in - pointing his bow, he yelped out, "Friend or foe?!". Althoris went to see where the man was, looking closer to the quiet elf. She was shy and had only light leather on herself, a bow, too. The Talhine took a deeper thought - it was someone he knew, - who could have thought he would meet so many people he has seen before in one day? Glyn lowered his bow just right after Althoris remembered - that young high elven name was Aniela. Glyn wished Althoris luck and when he saw him accompanied by someone else, left off to his ways. Althoris and Aniela were near the fireplace of few huge stones surrounding them, without a sign of anything. The silence broke when a gigantic wolf charged in between them, an orc jumped off the animal and trapped Althoris to not move. Aniela reacted quick to point her bow at the enemy, but she w as not quick enough - she hasn't ever slaughtered another person, as she was a young elf hunting animals. Althoris felt rather confused about the situation, however he couldn't do anything else as he felt his body trapped under a huge wolf, that was ordered to keep him there by the orc. By the time, the orc already had speared Aniela's leg to put her on the ground, and she, realizing that she wouldn't handle it on her own, yelled out towards Talhine as the green skin was already pointing his axe at her; "Althoris, save yourself! Flee!"... Althoris took his strength to struggle out of the wolf's paws and with hesitation, knowing that he hasn't gotten any weapons and no way of beating an orc, he decided to listen to the elf. After that, Althoris blamed himself for many days and weeks for, maybe, the death of Aniela. Althoris finally went back to the beautiful dwarven town of Thelsamar. This time, while he was on his way to the camp he found in his homeland, the Arathi Highlands, a camp with seven men in it. He went into the camp and asked the men what they were doing there. They said that they were hunting beasts for the food they needed to survive since all of their famillies, sadly, died. Althoris wanted to help them, and he did. In barely one week he managed to get their most respect and became very good friends. Before leaving, the men learned that he was a Stromgardian, and that two of the seven were stromgardians as well. They gave Althoris a better armor and a better sword. He couldn't be more grateful. Althoris wanted to make them join his camp, and he did it quite easily. The men didn't really have anywhere to go, so they came, especially where was food. After many weeks of travelling, they arrived, and they were quickly introduced to everyone, and to Althoris' best friend, Bofain. Bofain was very happy when he saw Althoris, and especially when he brought men in his camp. They became Bofain's friends as well. Not much passed until Althoris told to his old friend why he missed so much. After hearing his tale, Bofain tried to do everything to comfort him as well as he could. Mists of Pandaria News spread around the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor that both the Alliance and Horde have discovered a new, huge island inhabitated by the so-called pandaren. Most of the camp laughed at this since they didn't believe such a thing although some have heard of this race that helped the both factions in time of need. During these times Althoris asked Bofain if there is something that he could do for the camp. His friend told him that earlier that day an Alliance ambassador came to the camp with orders from Varian Wrynn himself. Although his reasons are unknown the mission remains as such: inspecting the outlying regions of Elwynn, those being Redridge, Duskwood and Westfall. Therefore Bofain gave Althoris this mission if he wanted it so badly, although he wanted to send someone else. Althoris packed his things and after some weeks of travelling he reaches Elwynn. He firstly went in Duskwood and Westfall where he inspected most of the areas. Luckily he had help from the local inns and such. After that he went to Redridge, Lakeshire, where he would meet Lanstel Demsrook, another Stromgardian, such as Althoris was, and a Gilnean, Reggarath being his name. Lanstel was a lesser noble from Stromgarde while Reggarath was another infected Gilnean with the lycanthrophy. The other Stromgardian knew a few things about the regions Althoris is supposed to inspect and he told them to his new friend. Later on the three go on a quest. They arrive between two camps which were quite near to eachother, one being an orc one and the other a gnoll one. They made up a plan: someone goes into the gnoll camp to lure them to the orcs so they fight between themselves, and then the three join the fight. Althoris volunteered to do so, and thanks to his mail and plate he doesn't get badly injured. The fight went well for the three men. No-one was still alive when an Ettin came. He was drawn by Althoris while he was in the gnoll camp. The three ran, and they were seen by most of the orcs around there. Luckily those that remained, which were quite a lot, were smashed by the Ettin. The ones that followed them clashed into another gnoll camp and what remained of them is unknown. The three continue their quest, arriving to the mage tower they were supposed to arrive. They quickly swooped the place, finding a chest as well with copper and silver in it. The Talhine proposed to share it and every man does what he wants to do it with. Althoris' intentions were to donate it to Refuge Pointe and to Bofain's encampment, along with most of his money. The Gilnean did not want the treasure and he gave it to Althoris, which half of it was given to Lanstel. After that they went back in Lakeshire where they would rest. On the road Lanstel told his friends that his plan was to make his way up to the Wetlands, so he invited them and both men joined. Stromgarde While Althoris' two friends were sleeping he saw a post where it said that Stromgarde needs the people's help. The meeting was in Westfall where they'd continue with the boat in Faldir's cove. He quickly left a hastily-written message to their friends and then he went on his way. After reaching the meeting place he met Alaton; a man that will be a good friend of Althoris' and also a Stromgardian strategist that was supposed to bring reinforcements to Stromgarde. Later on more people came and not long passed after they left towards Arathi Highlands. Inside Stromgarde they met Reginar, which will be their captain They didn't even get to see Stromgarde for a bit when he asked that everyone that's at the front is to equip a sword and a shield, for they will need it. The first mission was about scouting the area for Syndicate plans and such. The gro up quickly left and they slaughtered most of the Syndicate's without taking many casualties. Once, the group entered a house with Althoris and one of his dwarven friends, Murim. A bolt was swiftly send towards Murim and Althoris couldn't care less about the other one to his right. He jumped infront of Murim with his shield risen up and hoping to block the bolt, and he indeed blocked it, but because of that the one that was to his left took advantage of it and slashed at his back. Althoris' armor was weak then and the slash penetrated through it, however not all of it. He was taken to the priests where he was mended and after one day he was alright. The next mission was breaking inside Stromgarde's hold and killing every hostile unit that inhabits it. The killing went well until a few casualties started happening. In the prison there was a powerful mage that held hostages a few Stromgardians and a night elf. Using his magic he fortified the door so it couldn't be opened or destroyed, only opened with a key, which luckily he didn't have. The group continued their slaughter and finally they got the keys. They opened the prison door and killed the mage and the Syndicate's near him. After that they went to the throne room, where they met a lot of Syndicates, but they were willing to trade so they would spare their hides. Reginar accepted and the Syndicates were on their way out. Right after leaving Stromgarde's hold, Reginar said that not only the Syndicates are allowed to play dirty. Every Stromgardian blocked the Syndicates' path and, realizing in what situation he was, the Syndicate leader quickly charged at Reginar with his dagger. The commander blocked his attacked and pushed him on the ground. Then he would decapitate him and the Stromgardians massacred the left Syndicate s. Afterwards they went to the main base in Stromgarde where Althoris and another friend of his, Donais Bliston, will get knighted, due to them being very good fighters and acting honorably towards their friends and foes. The both men also had pure Stromic blood, which was a thing to be noted. Later on, captain Reginar ordered an assault on the main ogre and troll base and he made Althoris commander during it. He ordered the heavy cavalry, assisted by the death knight Inothar. Murim ordered the infantry while Cadwell, another friend of his, was ordering the gilnean dragoons. The light cavalry was ordered by . The fight went well until the Stromic army was blocked by an ogre wall. They inflicted many casualties to their enemies but they were forced to retreat. At the end their captain congratulated most of them, including Althoris. He also said which would probably be commanders the next time as well adding that he would've picked Althoris too, wouldn't have it been for his slight tactical errors. Until he learns the true force of heavy knights he won't be picked as commander again. Next up was securing a near farmland in Stromgarde's region. The Stromic army had help from Sir Marcus Justinus and his army, and it did not take long before they conquered it from the Syndicate dogs. Trivia Althoris is more attracted to high elves than to humans. He loves fruit juice and the dwarves' huge beards. Althoris also loves big mountains and large forests. As of the end of the Cataclysm, he reads books containing proverbs and sayings, and has also shaved his beard. Category:StromgardeCategory:Trollbane's MenCategory:Hand of DamnationCategory:HumanCategory:Back story